


Puppy Dog Eyes

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is baby, Convin, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, he just wants all the animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: A secret Santa gift for Gigi!! She requested Connor using his puppy dog eyes on Gavin for something like getting more pets!
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 40





	Puppy Dog Eyes

“No, Connor.”

“But Gavin!” Those brown puppy eyes were practically on their hands and knees begging the shorter male. Gavin was regretting this little date with every passing second.

“Connor, you can’t just phckin’ adopt them all. There’s too many animals and probably a limit on how many you can take home.”

“Can I take /one/ home?” His voice was desperate, but Gavin has to be firm. He knew they couldn’t, not with all the cats and the dog they already had.

“No, Connor. Now come on, we’ve gotta get home.” The Android pouted and set the dog he was holding down, pouting getting up. Gavin carefully interlaced their fingers together as he held Connor’s hand. They started home from the shelter, and all seemed to be going well until a small meow caught their attention.

A small kitten, only a few months old but old enough to no longer need to nurse came trotting up to them, rubbing against Connor’s legs and meowing as loud as it could. Those brown eyes were quick to flash over to Gavin, begging him once more.

“Connor, no—“

“What if it follows me all the way home? Then can we keep it?”

“Phckin’— You know what? Fine. If it follows us home, you can keep it. And you’ll be giving it a bath.” Connor lit up and nodded, eagerly accepting the challenge. He pet the cat and cooed at it before walking.

And the damn thing followed. In fact, it practically ran with its short little legs, meowing and crying out as Connor walked. Gavin groaned. Hopefully it wouldn’t succeed in its mission. And he had thought maybe that was a true whenever the kitten got distracted, but Connor could always seem to get it’s attention again.

Gavin could feel his heart drop when the apartment came into view. No fucking way. There was no fucking way he had succeeded. The calico kitten trotted across the road and towards Connor, meowing again as it struggled up the stairs and into the lobby with Connor. Honestly, Connor could have just picked it up then and there, but he was proving he could get the kitten home.

So in the elevator, he was left to see proud and cocky brown eyes stare at him as the kitten rubbed between their legs, purring happily. The elevator stopped at their floor, and Gavin watched in defeat as it followed Connor into their apartment.

“Where’s the kitten shampoo, handsome?” Connor called out in a teasing tone, making Gavin groan.

“Bathroom sink, where you know it is, dick.” Connor just laughed and the sound of running water followed after. Gavin shook his head, looking down at Leo, the only, or was only, calico resident.

“Hey buddy... Got a new friend for you...” Mismatched eyes seemed to look at Gavin curiously as the perfectly half orange half black cat tilted his head.

“Connor brought a new kitten home.” Salem perked her head up and meowed softly. Gavin gave a small smile and nodded as if answering a question.

“Yeah... A little calico. Phckin’ crazy yeah?”

“Gavin, it isn’t that crazy.” Connor called from the bathroom which merely made Gavin roll his eyes.

“Crazy to me, babe!” He called back before getting up to check on the little kitten. It was currently being dried off by Connor, a happy smile on the androids face as the little kitten purred.

“Thanks for letting me keep her..”

“Course, babe. But if it shits you’re on clean up duty.” Connor snorted and nodded.

“Alright, handsome.”


End file.
